


ReverseTale

by FangedDark



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara is reader, Dark Times, F/M, Kris is Mute, Mentions of Slavery, frisk and kris are male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedDark/pseuds/FangedDark
Summary: Sixteen years you’ve been on the surface. Thing haven’t been great for humans. Once they emerged from the mountain monster turned half of them into slaves. The other half hid themselves in the mountain hoping to find away to free their people.Or maybe reset their whole timeline.





	ReverseTale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any of this is janky I’m a little sleep deprived and couldn’t stop thinking about this idea. 
> 
> Anyways hope y’all like it? Let me know if I need ta fix anything. My mind kinda messes things up sometimes while writing lol

“Stop that thief!” Yelled out a fuming bunny monster as she ran after a human.

You are said human, jumping over barrels and shoving monsters and some slaves out of your way. You did not turn back in fear of getting caught. You did however noticed for a brief second Orange eyelights tracing your movements. ‘Fuck’ you thought. ‘Not him’ you hated that damn guardsman. You started darting in between slaves. Trying to lose both of them. “Someone stop that thing!” The bunny growled out but it sounded farther away now. 

Using this opportunity you duck into a dark alleyway. You hoped you’d lost them, slowing your run, you use your magic to soften the sound of your footsteps. Taking a chance you hide behind some boxes to the side. By some miracle the female bunny stops in front of your alley huffing and puffing at the entrance. 

“Fucking humans..” placing a hand out against one of the walls, she stands there for a second catching her breath. “Oooh little human, I know you ran down here. Come out so I can show you what happens. When dirty little thief’s steal from me.” She says in a sing song voice.

A frown tugs at your face as the bunny walks deeper into the alley. You slip your bag of stolen goods into a hiding spot next to the boxes. Then you let out a sharp whistle trying to call for your help. “There you are. I found you, filth!” Rounding the boxes the bunny picks you up by your throat. “Thought you could steal from me ehh?!” Her strength surprises you, soft claws dig into your neck. “Trash, what are you doing running round without a collar? Eeehh?” Your hands grip her wrists, nails digging into her fur as you fight for air. You try to kick and claw at her but your fighting is useless, she’s too strong for you.

Black begins to fill your vision. Is this how you die? Gods you hope not. Where is that asshole??

As you fight not to lose consciousness, a blade pierces through the bunny’s throat. “Havin’ all the fun without me darlin’?” A thick male voice rang out. The bunny dropped you. Her eyes widened as she slowly dusts before your eyes. Leaving a tall brown haired male in her wake. “Fuck you Frisk. Where were you! Keep’ almost dusted me” he laughed. “Ya get the good shit or what?” You growled at him. Best friend or not, he’s an asshole. Turning around you open the hiding spot you stashed your bag. “Ya I got it. Didn’t get much though. Keep’ noticed me before I could grab more.” You said as you tossed the bag at him. 

Frisk grinned catching the bag with ease. “Good job, lets go princess.” He held out his hand to you. Grumbling you slowly took his hand.

He quickly started the track back to the mountain. Back to home. It was easy to slip out of the city. Taking only the back alleys. You guys definitely did not want the royal guard to find you. 

Unfortunately for the two of you. You didn’t notice the Orange flicker follow you. You’re too easy to track. Especially when your soul calls out for his protection. His disgusted that you’re human. But he can’t resist the urge to protect, mate, nest. He shakes his skull, continuing to follow after you two.

Soon the purple stone paths turned to gravel then to dirt and trees all around you. You look up to see the stars peeking through the clouds. Oh how you loved to be able to see them now. You shake your head of negative thoughts. After all you're not trapped Per se now. You focus your eyes on the path avoiding traps. Frisk had set them up when some monsters had started showing their dislike for humans.

After a few hours of walking you made it to the mouth of the cave. Something white and fluffy dashed out of the opening. You let go of Frisk’s hand to instead open your arms to the little monster running at you. Asriel jumped into your arms. “Where have you been! I was so worried for you human!” He whines rubbing his head in the crook of your neck. You laughed slightly. “I’m fine az just took a little longer then I meant. How our mom doin?” Asriel brightens a little. “She’s holding down food. But she’s still weak did you get the medicine?” You nod. “Yep kid sure did! Gotta save our Queen right?” He nodded.

Orange eyelights watch the scene unfold. ‘So t’is is where the prince ‘as hidden himself’ thought the skeleton. He watches you like a hawk and is pleased when Frisk leaves you to go into the cave. He fights his need to take you away. Instead he heads back down the mountain. He’s going to have to update his report on you and Asriel. His lord will surely be pleased with this new information. Rus pulls a dog treat from his pocket. One little hit won’t fuck him up to bad. He lights it up and takes a deep breath. ‘S’its gonna get interestin’ real soon’ he this to himself as he disappears in the trees.

While you had your little love fest with Az. Frisk continued into the cave. He had business to attend to, namely get the queen her meds and talk to his older bro.

Frisk walked through the barrier, kings room, and down different hallways till he stopped at an old door. He knocked three times before opening the door. Heavy breathing could be heard from the bed along with beeping from machines. He walked up to the bed. “Queen rose. Chara and I have returned. Mission was a success” he laughed softly, looking over the sickly woman. He sighs not expecting a response from her. 

Queen rose was a sickly white color. Her red frazzled locks frame her face. Her skin looks sunken in. Frisk can’t help the slight rage blooming in his soul for his queen. After all he was her judge. His hand ghosts around hers. Her once full lips are thin and flaky. How could he let those monsters do this. He lets out another long sigh and releases her hand. Turning to the bag he opens it to find five glowing potions. ‘Chara did good’ He thought. Pulling one out he popped it open and placed it to the queen's lips. Slowly he helped her drink it. 

Once done frisk places Chara’s bag down on the floor. She’d find it there and he headed out to find Kris.

It didn’t take him long to find his older brother’s lab. Frisk was sweating as he entered the lab. God he hated Hotland. Heading down the hall and into an elevator, he pressed the button for the bottom floor. Frisk hummed a tune while waiting. Once the doors opened frisk took a left and opened a door to his brother’s office. “Howdy kris, just made it back” frisk looked over to kris who was writing things down on a clipboard. 

Kris tilted his head up, locking eyes with frisk. “Ya ya I’m fine. So is Chara. Don’t be worrin’ your little head over it.” Kris lifted his hands and began to sign back. ‘Good. Don’t be fools out there. I’m still working on a way to remove the collars.’ Frisk nodded. “Ya don’t want to end up like dad right?” Frisk chuckled darkly. Kris glared. ‘Don’t.’ He turned back to his work. ‘What do you want’ “nothin’ really just give the queen her meds and wanted to see how it’s going with the machine?”

Kris Gulped. He didn’t like messing with the machine. Something was off about it. Kris looked over to it, where it sat in the corner of his lab. For a brief second he thought he saw a goop monster looming around it. ‘I haven’t touched it in a while.’ He confessed. “Why not?! Last time me found out it was tracking timelines. We could use that to our advantage against the monsters!” Frisk all but yelled out. ‘I’m sorry brother. I have been busy with the collars and the queen’ kris lied. He had all the time in the world in his hands. After all he could pause time itself. Well only for a day at most. Frisk sighed. “Brother we need to go back. If we can go back into time. We..we could stop what happened to the queen. If we’re lucky we could change the hold war before we got trapped in the damn mountain! Half our friends wouldn’t be dead or enslaved!” Kris could only nod. But something didn’t feel right about the machine. He doesn’t even know how it had gotten there to begin with.

Before either of them knew it, you’d stepped into the room. “Auguring again?” Both turned to see you. There you stood wet brown hair pushed behind one ear. Frisk guessed you took a bath before joining them. You wore a long elegant blue dress that puffed out at your hips. They could feel their hearts beat just a bit faster. Both looking away from you quickly. You took that as a yes they were fighting. “Over the machine again? Frisk come on. Let kris be, he’s working hard to keep us all alive down here.” “What’s left of that is.” Kris’s shoulder droop a bit. He doesn’t feel like working anymore. He turns to you and frisk after setting his clipboard down. ‘You look lovely today Chara. Maybe we should head upstairs for some tea?’ Frisk huffs a little. You agree with kris, taking his offered hand and head back up the elevator.

Frisk stays behind. His eyes glued to the machine. Suddenly something clicks in his mind. He doesn’t need his brothers help to fix it. He can do it himself. He walks over to the machine pulling the tarp off it. He can do this!

You sit down on the couch, waiting for kris to come with tea. You stare blankly at the tv in front of you. Sixteen years. Sixteen whole years. You zone out. No it’s been longer than that.

Your eyes open as you take the site in front of you. You’re back in your family's old castle. You were but a small child, just learning your magic. It was a Beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. Flowers were in bloom. You leaned against your window. Something was off. You could feel it. Suddenly your door bust open with a flash of magic in stepped your mother, Queen Rose was storming into your room. “Chara! Gather your things we must leave now!” “Mother what’s going on?” Your eyes widened in fear but you follow your mother's orders. “No time to talk my dear, we must leave immediately.” Rose rushed to grab important books and tomes laying around your room. “We must hurry” You nodded, wondering what that red color is on her clothes. 

Once all your things are gathered, she rushes you out the hidden entrance in your room out of the castle. Other mages and a few monster sneak out with the two of you. You could see spears, bones, bullets, and all different kinds of Magic’s fly over head. They pierced through friends, maids, and other people from your kingdom as they fled. In that moment, only one thing crossed your mind. Where’s your father? But you were snapped out of that thought as strong warm arms wrapped you up. You looked up to see your mother’s favorite guard, Grillby. The flame elemental had picked you up and was racing to catch up with the others. Your mother was far ahead using a barrier to cover everyone as they ducked into a cave opening. You’d be safe here right?

You whimpered hiding in the safety of grillby's arms. Vaguely you could get your mother shouting spells at the monsters and something about a deal. Then it was silent too silent. In the end the events of the day were catching up with you. You were so tired. “It’s okay to sleep now, Chara” grillby’s soft spoken voice called out to you. You smiled weakly up at grillby and nodded. “Chara” “yes gri-“

You snapped out of it. Kris was lightly shaking you. Once he noticed you focusing on him he signed an ‘are you okay.’ You nod. “Ya sorry was just thinking.” He sighed, nodding. Still he is worried about you.


End file.
